What happened?
by Mistiously
Summary: POST-COLS Three weeks after the break up someone appers in front of Magnus place! Will Magnus find out what really happened during those three weeks or it will be to late? Malec
1. What?

It passed three weeks since Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood broke up.

Since that day Magnus did not know how to live. Everything in his loft remember him of Alec.

_Aku cinta kamu_ was what he said when he left Alec behind in that subway.

He walked all the night thinking if he did the best thing or not.

Thinking how Alec could go to Camille even when he said she was dangerous. And even worse... he considered to take his immortality!

When he return home, he noticed that Alec's stuff wasn't there anymore so he supposed that he went there and take his things from there like he told him to.

Magnus could not believe that he was so hurt after a break up.

He had many lovers but they were trivial and Alexander was never trivial.

After so many years he finally had found someone who care for the warlock for what he really was - not that he was a warlock or that he was good-looking or that he had money.

Alec loved him for his personality, for his own heart (if he had one).

During the second week he did not do anything. Just stayed home with Chairman sleeping away from him.

_He must miss him_, Magnus thought. He didn't have clients because he was not ready for that and did not want to be bothered.

And the third week was not much different from the others. His loft was now black. Everything was a mess and even Magnus did not have the trouble to arranged himself and put all the glitter he could find like he would do.

But during those weeks Magnus sensed that something wasn't right.

He was expecting Isabelle or Jace to appear in front of his door ready to kill him.

He only suppose that Alec must did not tell him._ Such a coward _Magnus thought _it's been always like this. Even in the beginning he couldn't tell to his family that he was with me!_

But he knew that he was being unfair because during the battle Alec asked to be his partner and kissed him in front of everyone. In front of his parents! Something that made Alec always scared.

He remembered everyday of his beautiful blue eyes. The first thing that he usually saw when he woke up was his eyes and the way that he smiled at him. Now his mornings were just empty.

He remembered their first kiss, their fist date, when Alec would find for the warlock without his family know, their first fight and when they made up, when they travel for the Europe and all the laugh and kisses and touches they shared. It was all magical. But then... Camille came!

With Camille, all the problems because of the warlocks immortaly and Alec's mortality and the past of the first came too. Magnus tried to show to his boyfriend - ex-boyfriend that he the past did not matter! But did it? It is our past that made us what we ar today... But Alec needed to trust in Magnus. _But did I trust in him? _Magnus quickly made that thought disappear.

That's when he heard a knock! He didn't say nothing because he did not want to! But then again_ knock knock knock_. This was really enervating him. He was trying to forget that was a real world behind those doors.

Magnus got up and tried to be the most presentable that he could. He was wearing a black tight pants, a blue shirt and some old boots. He was not really interest to change that he did not want to be presentable.

_knock knock knock_

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU WANT AT 1 AM? I AM NOT-" Magnus's eyes widened from what he was seeing. He couldn't say a word. During a moment he was to shock to say something. At his door was a person laying on the floor. Blood everywhere. Bruises, cuts and wounds everywhere. Maybe some bones broken. He did not care if it was someone else. But this person he could not ignore. _Alexander Lightwood._ His Alexander.

_What the hell happened? _Magnus thought. He started to kneel in front of the boy not knowing where to touch because he was afraid to touch his vulnerable body at that moment.

Alec looked at Magnus. His face was all dirty and bloody too like the rest of his body. His beautiful eyes were shining because of the tears and before he collapsed Magnus still managed to ear him.

"P-ple-ease... Hel-help... me" and dark consumed him.

**So guys what did you think? This is my first fanfic about The Mortal Instruments and about Malec too. Review me and tell me what do you think that it is going to happen and if you did like it or not.**

**By bITches ;P**


	2. Talk About It

**First I want to apologize to you because of my goodbye ("Bye bitches ;P"). It was not my intention to offend you guys, it was only my way to joke with you and my way to approach you because me and my friends normally played like this. And I put a smile on the end it because it was me way to say "Hey, I am only joking!".**

**But anyways, Sorry :(**

**Second I want to thank you for the follows and the fact that you guys liked my first fanfic about MY Alec and MY Magnus heheh**

Magnus was sitting on a chair looking the way that Alec's chest raised up and down slowly. For the almost three hours Magnus tried to heal the most that he could - the most deep and recent wounds. The others were in bad condition too but it looked that they started to heal recently but there were another.

After healing him, Magnus was exhausted and needed to rest but he could not sleep knowing that _his_ Alexander was there. He could tell that he was in a lot of pain but there was nothing he could do.

When he opened the door he could not believe what his eyes were seeing. And after Alec saying those words - "Help me!" - Magnus's heart started to beat very quickly.

He picked up Alec and took him to his room. He laid him and very carefully he took his shirt and pants just leaving him with his boxers. Magnus stared to his muscled body. Normally Alec looked so strong, serious and determined. But now he looked very vulnerable.

When he was healing him flashes of memories of their moments together started to pass between his eyes. He needed to save him.

Now he was sitting on a chair thinking of what he should do. Did Isabelle or Jace knew that he was like this? So broken? He had to call them. He stood up leaving the shadowhunter in the room and he made his way to th living room. He grabbed his phone and called Isabelle.

_"Hello?"_

"Isabelle!"

_"Oh hi Magnus! It's not that I do not like hearing your voice but why are you calling me?"_ she did not look suspect and nothing.

"Did you and Alec went to a hunting or something?" silence in the other side.

_"No!..._ Why?"

"Because he appeared in my house injured and..."

_"Oh My God! Magnus! We thought he was with you! Oh my god! JACE COME DOWN HERE! Mag-"_

"Shut up and listen Isabelle! You have to get out here and then we talk!" and with that Magnus hung up. He returned to room and noticed that he was sleeping peaceful but the pain was there. Magnus felt so hopeless at the moment. He sighed and remembered the last words that he said to the nephilim. _I never want to see you again. I love you but that doesn't change anything._

Even apart it seems that Magnus can't stay away from his lover. They always manage to find a way into each other even if it was for the wrongs reasons like saving his ass, again. Magnus said that he was tired of being their pet warlock but he never felt like that. Magnus did what he did for Alec's family by his own free will. He did it for Alec. And for a moment he felt like he had found a new family.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Open this door right now, warlock!" Jace yelled from the outside. It seems that they arrived. _wow, they were fast_ Magnus thought. He made his way towards the door and opened it.

"Did anyone tell you that you are a little noisy brat?" Magnus replied looking directly at Jace. Behind him was Clary, Isabelle and Simon. They entered in the house and waited on the living room for Magnus.

"So where is Alec and why is he injured?" Isabelle asked looking everywhere hoping to see her oldest brother.

"That is way I called you. Because of Alexander. And before you start asking I do not know where he had been" they had confused looks on their faces "Alec and I broke up three weeks ago. I said for him to pass by and took all of his things but he never showed up. I thought he was being a coward..." he finished shrugging.

"My brother is not a coward" Isabelle said but she was ignored.

"Anyway, I thought you should now that he is here now. He's upstairs in the room. He appeared in my front door very injured" Magnus continued. He was starting to turn his back to them when Isabelle spoke again.

"What happened between you two?"

"None of your business nephilim" Jace, who was being really quiet, stood up and made is way to Magnus and made eye contact with him.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I beg your pardon?" Magnus asked very calmly like if it was the wind that passed by him.

"I don't know what you did or what Alec did and sincerely I don't even want to know" Magnus remained in silence like he was not listening but he was. Jace continued "What I want to know is why is he injured and what the hell happened with him? Don't you even care? I thought you said you loved him"

"And I do. But what he did is unforgivable" Magnus made a move for them to go see their friend "Go see him. I don't have to waste my time with your problems. I said to Alec and now I am saying to you: do not ever look for me again to resolve your stupid problems. If you want you can pay but I think you can't afford that. So you should look for another warlock"

Isabelle was the first to move. She passed by Magnus and pushed him a little harder with the shoulder which made him lose a little of his balance but quickly recovered himself. Jace was the second and he didn't follow without giving a hard look at Magnus. Simon and Clary were the last ones. Simon shook his head disapproving the warlock's attitude and Clary look at the floor because she could not look at the ex-boyfriend of Alec.

When they entered the room they stared shock at the boy who was sleeping in the bed. They could see that Magnus really had healed their friend and brother but he was still in bad shape. He was sweating and was breathing really fast. They assumed that he was having a nightmare or something. Isabelle let the tears to come out and Simon hugged her for behind. They started a 'relationship' even if they did not want to call it in their way - it was their think if you cpuld say. Jace made his was until his brother and caressed his cheek. He wanted to punch his parabatai, his brother in the face and yelled at him to get up and to stop being to weakly. But Jace knew that he wasn't weak. Alexander Lightwood wasn't weak! If he did not kill many demons before was because he was too worried about Jace's and Isabelle's safety.

Alec was the strongest one. He could stay calm in a dangerous situation and figured out a solution to escape from a certainly death. He knew many things because he read a lot. All the research was done for Alec when something more strange appear. He was the one who always made sure that everyone was alright even if he could get a bad answered. He tried so hard to hide what he really was, afraid that someone would reject him or look at him differently, but in the end Alec was more brave that anyone else. He was proud of him.

Jace did not notice that tears started to appear and when he did, he wiped them. Clary stayed behind with her eyes closed and her hands on her mouth. Magnus was leaning on the door watching them with his cat-eyes glowing.

"You can take him" this surprised them and the four turned to see him. Isabelle and Jace were burning of fury. But before Izzy could say anything, Jace walked at the warlock so they could face each other.

"He is injured and you are the only one who can heal him now!"

"Like I said before - find another warlock"

"You can't be serio-"

"Yes I am" the warlock did not show of regret or sorrow.

"You said that Alec was a coward but you are the real coward in here" Magnus was about to protest but Jace continued. He was so angry "It is obvious that you still have feelings for Alec and I know Alec love you! You can really be a cold bastard and pretend that there is nothing to care about. Alec suffered a lot with you. I could sense! You said it is Alec's fault, but is really his fault?"

"What do you even care, nephilim? You! His parabatai that didn't even sense that was something wrong! What were you doing Jace Lightwood? Hanging out with Clarissa? Who would do you choose? Her" Magnus pointed at Clary "or your brother? These past months it was like Alec did not even exist for you! When did you cared about him? When was the last time you asked him if he was alright? Oh yeah... I forgot... You were to busy to even notice if Alec was laying on te ground hurt! So don't you ever say that I didn't love him or I didn't care about him because I did! I did and he betrayed me"

Jace had his eyes very wide. Without a word he passed by the warlock and got out of the house. Everyone was stunned of everything that happened moments ago. Isabelle tried to calm herself and then asked.

"Could you please watch him?"

"I already told you Isabelle Lightwood. I am not going to help y-"

"Do it for him" for the surprise of the warlock it was Simon who spoke. Magnus did not say anything. Could he really leave Alec knowing that he was suffering but not knowing what cause it? Sensing this Isabelle finished.

"Magnus, Alec loves you and you loves him! I am going to let him here and tomorrow we pass by and you give us your answer. Will you help my brother or not. So see ya tomorrow!" and with that she ran out the room with Simon right behind her. Clary before she left said.

"Will you let that mistake be the reason of your pain and sorrow? And it was only Alec that screwed up?" and with that she left. All of them left.

He pushed a chair and stood in the darkness looking at Alexander. He was still the same. No, not the same. Something was wrong. He was moaning and muttering. He was not still. He was having a real and possibly, a horrible nightmare. Magnus did not k now what to do. Should he let it go or wake him up? When he was going to made his move to Alec. Something shocked him and for the first time the fear and pain doubled.

"NOOOOOO!" Alec screamed. He woke up front that nightmare screaming and breathing very hard. When he calmed a little, he looked around and noticed that he was in a familiar room. He looked at the bed and he looked at the darkness right in front of him he found two beautiful eyes. Eyes that it seem that was only a recall.

"Alec?"

**Yeyyyy I did it! Ufff I could have upload this chapter yesterday but my stupid computer did not save the story so I had to write it again. But it is worth it!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and give me your opinions about what you think it will happen between Magnus and Alec!**

**SO I am going to my fluffy bed because in my country it is 1 am and tomorrow I have to go to school *NOOOOOO***

**So see ya my little adorable magnificent and beautiful "bitches" ;p (jUST JOKING EHEHE)**


	3. Awake

**So there it is another chapter_ I hope you like it and unfortunately I do nor own The Mortal Instruments or the characters only the story**

It was a dark night. Outside in the city, we could hear the cars and all the noisy that could be possible exist but that did not matters right now.

Magnus Bane was sitting on a chair in his room looking straight at the blue eyes that he adored to see when he wake up every morning when they were still together.

But now!? Those blue eyes showed him fear, pain, confusing and more pain. _What could have happened for Alec's eyes show that?_ Magnus thought. He should not care about the young nephilim even after what he did, but Magnus love him. How can you not help your love even he had broken his heart? Magnus thought what Isabelle said and did not have the answer yet. He needed to see how Alec was handling now.

Magnus was very silent and quiet to not freak Alec out. He just wanted to hold the boy in his arms and kiss his forehead and said that everything was alright. But the fear in Alec's eyes stopped him and waited for a move from the shadowhunter.

Alec was sitting on the large bed shaking and sweating and breathing hardly. Alec looked at the room and he could recognize where he was - Magnus's bedroom. The smell was like he remembered. It made him happy but sad because he knew he could not have it again. Tears started to appeared and his shaking was even stronger.

All the good memories about Magnus and the life they shared and now it came to an end because of him. Is always his fault. Max's death. The dishonor of the family. His break up with Magnus. All because of him. He tried so hard to be good for the warlock. He was so afraid that after he dies Magnus would move on and forget him that he did not notice that his actions were only push him away. He lost the only thing that really matter to him. Magnus changed him. He had never felt something so strong and powerful like he did for the warlock. He thought that he loved Jace but that was only an excuse to not get hurt because deep inside he knew Jace would never be his. But Magnus...? Magnus made him feel emotions that he never thought he would. And now long gone.

"Alec?" that voice. Alec knew that voice! He thought he was alone. Alec looked forward and saw yellow-green cat eyes staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Alec did not know what to say or what to do. The last time they've been together Magnus broke up with him. And now he was at _his_ house, at _his_ bed. Why things can't be easy? Alec just wanted to know something more about Magnus's past. Something that he always hide from the shadowhunter. That's the only reason of why he keep in touch with Camille. But than Magnus discovered his secret meetings... This made to Alec to avert the warlock's eyes.

He heard something to start to move and he knew that it was Magnus. He sat on the corner of the bed still looking at Alec.

"Alec?" he said again. Alec, with all the forces that rest, looked at him. Magnus missed the blue of his eyes but not in the condition that they were. Vulnerable. It made in look vulnerable, so vulnerable that Magnus had to fight with the feeling to hold Alec into his chest. Then, before he could ask, something small jump into Alec's nap. It was Chaiman Meow who was resting on Alec's nap "Traitor" he murmured "He missed you"

"I missed _him _too!" Alec said to Chairman. The warlock knew that he was talking about him which made him feel a little sad.

"Alec..." Magnus started but the shadowhunter interrupted him.

"What am I doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Magnus watched the confused face on his lover (yes, because even with what hd happen he still loved him) and continued "You appeared at my front door all bloody and almost dead. If I didn't heal you, you probably be gone..."

"I...I... I don't remember" he answered softly "The last thing I remember was... was our talk" the last part he said almost muttering.

"You've been missing for three weeks since that day. I thought you were with your family and your family thought you were with m-"

"By the angel, my family..."

"They know you are here! I called them after I healed your injuries. They left before you woke up and they be here by tomorrow morning"

"Oh" that's the only thing Alec could say at the moment. He couldn't look at his lover and pretend that everything was alright when it wasn't. He felt a huge weight on his heart and he knew that part of it was of what he did to Magnus. He trusted Magnus. He really did. Sometimes he could tell that it was Magnus who never trusted in him because every time he tried to know the warlock's past he pushed him away and that was the only reason for his secret meetings with Camille. And those thought only made the guilty in his heart much worse. Magnus was looking at him and he could see all the emotions that passed by the shadowhunter's face. Then, suddenly, Alexander said "I am sorry!"

Magnus was taken by surprise. But before he could replied the other continued.

"I am sorry for everything that happened! I am so sorry. I don't know what else I can say but I can assure you that when Isabelle and Jace came by tomorrow morning I leave with them and I'll never annoy you again"

"Alexander this is not the place or the time to talk about that. And I think I said everything I needed to say" _Please come back! I forgive you! I forgive you! I forgiv..._ Magnus thought. But despite his strong feelings for the boy with blue eyes he could not do that.

"Let's just..." Alec did not finished his sentence because he started to shake and cry softly again. Magnus aproached him and put his arm around Alec's shoulder and pushed him closer to him. They stayed in Magnus's bed. When the warlock noticed that the the boy started to calm down and was almost sleeping, he started to made his way out from the room. That's when he heard Alec:

"Please... please... Stay" Magnus could not say if he the boy was dreaming or not. But one way or another he stayed. Maybe his feelings didn't change! Maybe they could work this out! Maybe they could stay together again.

Maybe...

**So that's it my little lovers! Review me and tell me what did you think and what could be possible going on with Alec! Where was he during this three weeks? Please tell me because I really love to know your opinions**

**kisses**


	4. Answers part 1

It was an early morning with the sun rising up and starting to show its first rays when Magnus woke up. He remembered what happened last night when Alec opened his eyes after he showed up at his front door.

Their talk made Magnus think of his priorities. Did he really want to lose _his_ Alec? No, of course not.

He still loved him and would do anything for him. His brain yelled "do not be stupid Magnus Bane!" but his heart yelled even louder "you love him... give him a chance!" What would he do?

Alec betrayed his trust. He went to Camille even when he warned him about her ability to manipulate other people thoughts and feelings. He considered to take his immortality. He should have trust in the warlock! But he didn't.

But seeing his nephilim in this state made him feel a huge fear that he never felt in his long, long life. Maybe Alec was not the only one who made a mistake. What if he had told him some things about his past? But he couldn't because of the fear of rejection and the possibility of losing him. But he lost him after all. He heard a moan and looked to the boy who was laying on his side. It was obvious that he had much pain but he would be better. He knew that his siblings and Clary and Simon would be there soon to know if the warlock would take care of Alec or not. He hadn't decided. Magnus got up and turned to see the young boy starting to wake up.

Alec started to open his eyes and when he did, he looked straight at Magnus. He opened his mouth twice to talk but no words came out because he did not know what to say. What could he possible say? That he loved him? That he needed him? That without him he could not live? Well, that didn't change nothing. Like Magnus said that did not change anything. Magnus sighed and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and started to take a bath.

Alec sat up and looked at his lap. Sadness started to fill him in and hunger too. In fact he had a feeling that he didn't eat for weeks and he remembered Magnus said that Isabelle and Jace were coming at the warlock's place. So he needed to eat because if Izzy discovered he was starting to starve he would probable die because of her food. He got up and made his way to the kitchen not even care about his dirty clothes. He sensed something on his legs and when he saw it was Chairman. He was so tiny. Magnus probable did not food him right. The cat jumped to his back and then to his shoulder and stayed there. During the time that he was making breakfast he would give something to the cat who purred with satisfaction. He was almost done when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Magnus looking at him.

"Alexander... What are you doing?"

"Well... I-I ummm" Alec turned his gaze to the food and then to Magnus "I remembered you saying last night that Isabelle and Jace were coming over. So... ummm... I think I would not want to die from poison" Magnus smiled at this which made Alec hope that things with him could still work out.

"Maybe its better if you take a shower first and change those clothes! If you can say that it was clothes before"

Alec laugh "I see that your complaining did not change" Chairman decided to jump from Alec's shoulders to his arms. And then he remembered "I don't have nothing to wear"

"You do!" Magnus saw the confusing look on the others face and continued "You did not come over to pick your stuff so your clothes are still here"

With this Alec put the Chairman on the floor carefully and started to made his way to the bedroom. When he was starting to climb the stairs he turned to Magnus and said:

"Thank you. For everything" and with that he disappeared leaving Magnus with his cat.

"You little traitor" the warlock said to the cat who looked confuse at him and jumped to the couch.

Magnus finished the breakfast and put two plates on top of the table and waited for the nephilim. He knew that the blue eyes boy did not take too long in his showers so he was expecting at least for 10-15 minutes. And he was right. After that time Alec appeared in the kitchen. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, a black pants and black boots. His hair was wet but he was more relaxed. All the pain that was there before it seems that after the shower it disappeared. He sat on the table in front of Magnus and they started to eat awkwardly. That's when Alec decided to ask stupid things.

"Chairmain is really thin. Are you feeding him?"

"Of course I am" Magnus said but Chairman made a little noise like he was saying 'no your not!'.

"I see..." Alec looked at his empty plate and tried again "How have you been?"

"Fine. Clients here, clients there. Always busy" Magnus's answered was cold and short which made Alexander not saying nothing more. After 10 minutes they heard a ring. Magnus opened the door and it was Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon who entered. Alec was in the kitchen so he did not know who was it.

"Warlock" started Jace "where is my parabatai? Is he still sleeping?"

Before Magnus could say something more Alec showed up at the living room. Isabelle ran to him first and gave him a bear hug. Alec was whispering things like 'its okey, everything's fine again'. Then was Clary - even if they did not show much, they liked very much of each other and started to feel like brother-sister. Simon was next who made some stupid commentary that Clary push his arm. Alec was smiling. It felt like it was years ago that he had smiled. He looked at Jace who was a little away from them and made his way to him.

"Jace?"

Jace looked at him. And... No! It can't be! Alec thought. Jace was crying. They hugged each other without knowing who was the first to move. Magnus stood behind looking at the scene feeling a little jealous and looked away. Isabelle interrupt their moment and asked:

"Alec what the hell happened to you?" she was angry now. Alec pushed Jace away and looked at his sister without knowing what to say. He looked at Magnus waiting for his help but it never came so he told the truth hoping that he would not have to answer unwelcome questions.

"I don't know"

"How do you not know?" this was the first time Simon spoke "Don't you tell me that you are amnesic?" Clary and Isabelle beat him on his shoulder.

"I... I... can't remember anything..." Alec whispered. Magnus still did not move and Jace was looking very carefully to his brother who was looking to the floor "The only thing I remember was..." Alec looked at Magnus and continued " being in a subway and then I woke up in here. I only know that I have been messing for three weeks because Magnus said to me"

"We have to do something!" said Clary "We did not try to find you because we thought you were with Magnus but... Well..."

"And that maybe after all Sebastian's situation you guys needed some time alone but I guess that is not what happened" Isabelle finished "So... we need to find a way to bring your memories back. We are going home now and later we start to f-"

"Not a chance my dear" Magnus talked for the first time. Isabelle was shooting daggers with her eyes "Don't give me that look but your brother is staying here. Not personally but he is not full recover and I think I have more material for a spell to bring Alexander's memories!"

They were shocked that he said that and Jace was the one to move. He stepped close to the warlock so that they stay winches apart and then he said:

"I am going to let that my brother stays with you because I know he needs. But if you break his feelings again or you do something that I see is hurting him... I am the one who will hunting you and I'll kill slowly and I am going to enjoy it..."

"Jace" started Alec "Stop it!" Jace did not make a move to step away from the warlock nether did he. After a longs minutes Jace approached to Alec and said:

"Alec if you ever need something tell me please. This three weeks have been a torture - it was like I have been in pain everyday... You are my brother, my best friend and my parabatai..." Alec and Jace looked at each other and hugged again before he and his family went away leaving Alexander and Magnus alone. They stared at each other without knowing what to say. But then Alec managed to find his voice and asked:

"Why did you let me stay?"

**So sorry for the long wait... but I think that it is worth it right?**

**So please tell me if you did like it and what you think...**

**Kisses my little lovely ones ;P**


End file.
